Prompts
by Jersey07
Summary: Série de prompts Lorne/Parrish. SLASH. Rated M pour certains chapitres.
1. Listen to the rain

_* Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une série de Prompts ayant pour pairing Evan Lorne et David Parrish. _

_Je ne connais pas bien l'univers de Stargate : Atlantis (je m'y connais mieux en SG1) donc si vous avez des suggestions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler ! Je ne mords qu'en présence de Wraiths ! _

_Je réunirai toutes les histoires en plusieurs chapitres, chaque histoire étant un chapitre différent. Elles n'ont pas d'ordre précis. Certaines seront pré-slash, d'autres « established relation ». Je vous fait confiance pour suivre cette ligne imaginaire ! Je vous présenterai un petit disclaimer avant chaque prompt. _

_Bonne lecture ! =) *_

**Fandom :** Stargate Atlantis.

**Pairing **: Evan Lorne / David Parrish

**Genre** : Romance/ Hurt Comfort.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages intervenant dans cette histoire appartiennent à la franchise Stargate: Atlantis. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Note :** Merci, comme toujours, à dexash pour ses relectures et ses avis. Merci également à Nanichou.

_**Listen to the rain**__**.**_

Comme il était plaisant d'être sur Terre, enfin de retour chez soi. Bien qu'Atlantis soit sa deuxième demeure, Evan Lorne ne pourrait jamais chasser de son coeur la planète qui l'avait porté. Il avait profité d'un week-end de permission pour revenir, aller visiter sa soeur, son neveu et sa nièce. Le samedi avait été ensoleillé et ils avaient pu organiser un énorme barbecue dans le jardin. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver des activités toutes simples à partager en famille. Le Major avait retrouvé le sourire et la motivation nécessaire pour combattre les Wraiths et autres races aliens menaçant sa planète. Essayant de ne pas penser au mauvais côté de sa profession, il continua à dessiner le petit jardin qui se trouvait devant sa maison. Bien à l'abri de la pluie, Evan se sentait en sécurité derrière la protection de ses murs. Malgré son foyer, sa famille et ses amis, Evan n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qui lui manquait terriblement pour que le tableau soit enfin complet.

Assis au comptoir de sa cuisine, sirotant un thé jasmin, David Parrish regardait les plantes de son jardin qui ouvraient leurs corolles, accueillant la pluie bienfaitrice qui leur permettait de croître. Lui aussi avait pu bénéficier d'une permission et avait passé son temps à s'occuper de son coin de paradis personnel. Des plantes, toujours des plantes. Qu'elles soient d'origine extraterrestre comme il en cultivait sur Atlantis ou communes au sol terrien, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elles. Tant d'espèces différentes qu'il faudrait bien plus d'une vie pour pouvoir toutes les étudier. Mais qu'elles soient annuelles, grimpantes ou vivaces, elles avaient toutes besoin d'un même élément: l'eau. Pourtant, c'était ce même élément qui permettait à ses plantes chéries de continuer à vivre qui le privaient du plaisir de les manipuler comme il l'entendait. Derrière la vitre, David écoutait les cliquetis de la pluie cogner contre le carreau et se sentait coupé de l'unique monde auquel il se sentait profondément rattaché. Car mis à part ce son, la pièce où il se trouvait était plongée dans le silence. Pas un chat qui ronronait, pas une pendule qui sonnait tous les quarts d'heure. Ce silence qui aurait pu être réconfortant ne faisait que le plonger dans le doute et parfois, le désespoir. Il ne faisait que lui rappeler que cette demeure était vide, la plupart du temps sans vie et le biensouvent, sans âme. Il était seul et c'était ainsi depuis toujours. Une mère abusive, un père absent et une soeur méprisante. Voilà ce qu'était réellement sa famille, bien loin de la vie rêvée qu'il avait toujours espérée.

Sa main serra sa tasse de thé avec force, ses articulations virant au blanc. Malgré la pluie battante, il se décida à bouger. Empoignant sa veste, il sortit et se mit à marcher, se moquant de là où le conduiraient ses pas. Il se moquait bien d'avoir froid, de savoir qu'il pouvait attraper la pneumonie... tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il avait marché ni où il se trouvait et il aurait pu continuer à marcher jusqu'à ce que ses jambes le lâchent s'il n'avait pas entendu une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. SA voix qui appelait son neveu et sa nièce. David s'arrêta net, se tournant vers l'homme qui lui faisait à présent face, à quelques pas de lui.  
><em>-"Parrish?"<em> lança Evan, incrédule de voir le botaniste sur le pas de sa porte. En l'observant, il le vit trempé jusqu'aux os, bien sur à cause de la pluie. Mais son visage d'habitude si souriant avait l'air contrit. Evan pensa qu'il avait du pleurer. Le scientifique ne bougea pas, Evan pouvant observer à loisir son corps élancé et fin trembloter comme une feuille. Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du botaniste et observa son visage, ses yeux rougis, ses lèvres fines qui collectaient les gouttes de pluie. Machinalement, Evan passa une main dans les cheveux du botaniste, le consolant comme un enfant qui aurait fait une mauvaise chute. Devant ce simple geste de tendresse, les dernières barrières qui empêchaient le scientifique de se briser s'écroulèrent et il éclata à nouveau en sanglots.  
><em>-"David?"<em> l'interrogea Evan, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il s'était toujours douté d'une certaine sensibilité chez le scientifique mais jamais celui-ci n'avait exprimé ses émotions devant d'autres personnes. Voyant que le botaniste n'était plus en pleine possession de ses sens, Evan finit par passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui, posant une main dans son dos et l'autre au creux des cheveux auburn du scientifique.

A cet instant, il n'y avait plus un militaire et un scientifique. Seulement deux hommes qui s'enlaçaient sous une pluie battante, sans se poser de question. Evan, avec la certitude qu'il avait peut-être trouvé la pièce manquante à son puzzle et David qui pensa avec soulagement que son monde deviendrait probablement beaucoup moins silencieux dans les jours à venir...


	2. Shopping

**Fandom :** Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing :** Evan Lorne / David Parrish

**Genre**: Slash / Hurt&Comfort / Fluff / Romance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans cette fiction appartiennent à la franchise Stargate: Atlantis. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Note :** Merci à ma lectrice la plus dévouée, j'ai nommé dexash. Et merci également à ma seconde lectrice dévouée, qui me laisse de super reviews, j'ai nommé lillysatine. Merci à vous !

_Shopping. _

David Parrish n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'il était enfant, sa mère était bien souvent trop ivre pour se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Sa soeur le détestait tant qu'elle le considérait comme un parasite à écraser. Quant à son père, il était parti sans se retourner lorsqu'il était encore petit. Au fil des ans, son anniversaire était passé comme une date normale pour le scientifique. Il attendait avec impatience la floraison de ses bégonias ou la parution de sa revue de botanique, mais pas son anniversaire.

A l'école, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Trop réservé pour les enfants de son âge, qui le trouvaient asocial. Pour ses 10 ans, il avait travaillé dur après l'école à l'épicerie du coin. Il rangeait les boites sur les étagères, remplissait les bocaux et faisait le ménage. En récompense, il avait reçu dix dollars qu'il avait dépensés en achetant une Aconitum. Il ne l'avait pas plantée dans le petit jardin qui se trouvait à l'arrière de leur maison. Sa soeur aurait pris un malin plaisir à la détruire. A la place, il l'avait plantée au pied d'un énorme Chêne qui bordait la forêt toute proche. C'était le seul endroit où il arrivait à trouver un peu de réconfort.

Lorsqu'il était entré à l'Université, bien loin de s'intéresser aux filles ou aux garçons, il passait son temps partagé entre la bibliothèque et les salles de classe. Il était tellement assidu que même ses professeurs avaient du mal à le déloger. Pour ses 18 ans, alors que d'autres sortaient faire la fête et se saoulaient, David s'était rendu dans une pépinière. Pour tout botaniste en devenir, ce lieu avait des allures de Paradis sur terre. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent, sa condition d'étudiant l'obligeant à se serrer la ceinture, il ne put acheter qu'une petite hémérocalle.  
>Tous les jours qui suivirent ce 18e anniversaire, il passa devant la pépinière et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ses études. De temps en temps, quand ses finances le permettaient, il s'achetait une petite plante. Mais chaque nuit, il rêvait de posséder ce lieu magique.<p>

Ce matin là, David s'éveilla après une nuit peuplée de rêves étranges, oscillant entre des désirs refoulés et des cauchemars horribles. Après avoir pris un café, il se dirigea vers la Pépinière n°4 d'Atlantis. Il regarda le calendrier pour savoir quand il devrait rempoter les hydrangeas. Quel jour était-il? Oh... le 8 Mai. Son anniversaire. En posant les semences de crocus sur son bureau, son regard fut attiré par une grande enveloppe. En l'ouvrant, il trouva une carte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'ouvrir et de la lire, Lorne apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
><em>-"Evan"<em> lança le botaniste en lui souriant. Son amant s'avança vers lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Evan semblait ne pas avoir relevé la date ou bien était-il comme tous les autres, à ne pas se soucier de l'anniversaire de son homme. David retourna à son travail, essayant d'occulter le plus possible cette journée.

La journée en elle-même se passa comme à son habitude: travail en laboratoire, rempotage de plantes et expériences passionnantes. La nuit était tombée et David retourna penaud à ses quartiers. Il avait envie de rejoindre Evan, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Le Major connaissait son passé, David lui en avait suffisamment parlé lors de longues nuits peuplées de cauchemars. Le botaniste n'arrivait pas à croire, après avoir parlé de cette souffrance à l'homme qu'il aimait, que celui-ci ait pu occulter son anniversaire. Déprimé, il entra dans ses quartiers et se débarrassa de ses chaussures qu'il laissa à l'entrée. Puis il balança son uniforme de travail dans la pièce. Son regard fut attiré par une masse rouge sur son lit. En s'approchant, il vit un bouquet de roses écarlates et une autre carte. Cette fois, il aurait l'occasion de la lire.  
>Il reconnut avec aisance l'écriture d'Evan sur l'enveloppe et ses doigts tremblèrent un peu.<p>

_"Mon chéri,_  
><em>Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est plutôt une date qui te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Mais je chéris ce jour qui t'a vu naître. J'ai pensé que ce petit cadeau te ferait plaisir... Des roses rouges, symbole de mon amour. Et, ce petit quelque chose... <em>

_Bon anniversaire =) _

_Ton homme qui t'aime, _

_Evan."_

Les larmes aux yeux, il ouvrit prit le carton qui se trouvait derrière la carte et écarquilla les yeux. Il ne retint plus ses larmes lorsqu'il vit la carte de bon d'achat illimité à vie dans sa pépinière préférée.


	3. Vulnerable

**Fandom :** Stargate Atlantis.

**Pairing :** Lorne/Parrish

**Genre**: Hurt&Comfort, Romance, Pre-slash

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages cités dans cette histoire appartiennent à la franchise Stargate: Atlantis. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Note**: Je remercie mes fidèles lectrices et bêta-readeuses. Cette fois, j'ai choisi une citation comme sujet de fiction.

_"When we were children, we used to think that when we were grown-up we would no longer be vulnerable. But to grow up is to accept vulnerability... To be alive is to be vulnerable" - Madeleine L'Engle._

David s'interrogeait parfois sur le sens de sa vie, comme n'importe quel être humain. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il était attiré par les hommes, en dehors du fait qu'il les trouvait particulièrement beaux physiquement. Mais il avait rapidement trouvé la réponse à cette question en faisant la comparaison entre les aventures et les petits amis qu'il avait eu. Ils n'était pas nombreux mais tous avaient un point commun: ils étaient grands, bien bâtis, forts. David les avait choisis par conviction: ils pourraient le protéger. Depuis son enfance, David s'était toujours senti vulnérable.

Alors parfois, quand il croisait le regard d'Evan Lorne et que son coeur battait la chamade, David ne comprenait pas. Il était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait fréquenté. Certes, il était large et avait une belle carrure. C'était un militaire avant tout, il savait protéger son pays. Mais physiquement et intellectuellement, il était différent. Malgré son métier, il y avait une douceur dans son regard. Malgré la précision de ses gestes, il y avait ce pétillement dans ses pupilles qui le rendaient incroyablement attirant. Il était légèrement plus petit que David, mais ses bras étaient plus musclés, plus forts que les siens.

Lorsque le Major Lorne était revenu de mission ce soir là, il s'était arrêté dans la Pépinière n°4. David ne savait pas pourquoi le militaire se trouvait sur son terrain, lui qui ne portait pas un intérêt particulier pour les plantes. Evan s'était appuyé contre la cuve d'incubation et laissé glisser jusqu'au sol.  
><em>-"Dure journée, Major?" <em>  
>Evan passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il regarda le Dr. Parrish poser des orchidées sur son bureau. Il acquiesça et posa sa tête lourde contre la cuve. Il commençait à avoir une migraine.<br>David lui, se faisait du souci. Jamais il n'avait vu le Major ainsi. D'habitude si fort, retenant ses émotions comme dans une jarre. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés du Major qui ne bougeait pas, gardant les yeux fermés, essayant probablement d'effacer cette journée de sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il sentit le botaniste près de lui, il commença à se confier comme il le faisait si rarement.  
><em>-"On a perdu Beckman. Ramsay a dû être amputé. Il sera probablement réformé." <em>  
>Lorne avait l'air complètement dévasté. Son regard était perdu sur le plafond en verre de la pépinière. David se leva et alla chercher une bouteille d'une mixture qu'Evan ne reconnut pas. Il remplit deux petits verres à vodka et tendit l'un d'eux au Major qui le but cul-sec. La boisson était plutôt bonne mais vraiment forte et Evan toussa légèrement, jetant un oeil au botaniste.<br>_-"Fabrication maison?"_ demanda-t-il, obtenant comme unique réponse un petit sourire. "_Je ne vous avait pas imaginé comme quelqu'un aimant boire un verre." _

David ne savait pas comment il devait prendre cette remarque. Il s'imaginait sûrement que, comme beaucoup d'autres, Evan le considérait comme un geek coincé. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas de lui dont il s'agissait. Il continuait à regarder Evan qui triturait le verre qu'il avait entre les doigts. Il avait l'air désespéré, presque vulnérable. Il venait de s'exposer, racontant à David ce qui s'était passé en laissant l'émotion transparaître dans sa voix, sans retenue et sans pudeur. Lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Evan, celui-ci lui lança un petit regard perdu avant de se laisser attirer contre le flanc du botaniste. Sa tête vint se loger naturellement contre l'épaule de Parrish et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans que cela ne leur paraisse inapproprié ou même étrange. Alors le botaniste comprit que se sentir vulnérable était humain et que même les adultes pouvaient ressentir cette émotion. Peu importe leur carrure ou la force que requérait leur métier. La vulnérabilité était la chose qui les rendait égaux en cet instant. 


	4. Mensonges

**Fandom :** Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing :** Evan Lorne / David Parrish

**Genre**: Slash / Hurt&Comfort / Fluff / Romance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans cette fiction appartiennent à la franchise Stargate: Atlantis. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Note :** Merci à Lornett, dexash et lillysatine pour vos avis, vos commentaires et vos critiques ! Je vous adore !

.Lies.

Evan était énervé. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans ses quartiers. David lui avait menti. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ai pu lui raconter un mensonge pour quelque chose d'aussi important.  
><em>-"Je suis désolé, Evan..." <em>  
>Le militaire n'en avait cure, il continuait à faire les cents pas, le visage fermé. Il n'accorda pas un regard à l'homme qu'il aimait.<br>_-"J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça. J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies menti, David!"_ lui dit-il, enragé, en serrant les poings. Il se concentra sur la vue d'Atlantis plongée dans le noir profond de la nuit.  
><em>-"Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi? Tu crois que je n'y ai pas réfléchi? Je suis terrifié, Evan!" <em>  
>Le Major se radoucit à ces mots, entendant les sanglots à peine retenus dans la voix du botaniste. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour observer le jeune homme, son coeur se brisa en mille morceaux quand il aperçut David pleurer, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Evan se dit qu'il avait peut-être été trop dur avec lui, surtout lorsqu'il pensait aux efforts que David avait fournis pour faire partie de son équipe et pour lui montrer son intérêt. Ce n'était pas sa faute si...<p>

Le militaire approcha doucement du lit et s'installa aux côtés du botaniste. En voulant l'attirer à lui, il posa une main sur son bras mais David s'écarta vivement comme s'il avait été brûlé et se tourna complètement, afin qu'Evan ne puisse pas voir son visage. Il avait trop honte.  
><em>-"David... s'il te plait, regarde-moi" <em>  
>La voix de Lorne était douce, encourageante. Pourtant, le botaniste refusait de plonger son regard dans celui d'Evan, alors que d'habitude, il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse le rendre plus heureux. Pourtant, Lorne ne lui laissa pas le choix et le força à se tourner vers lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Evan qui avait l'air tout aussi dévasté que lui.<br>Le militaire comprit à quel point il avait fait passer sa personne avant David, oubliant complètement à quel point la situation était difficile pour le jeune homme.  
>Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira à lui, déposant ses lèvres sur celles de David qui répondit timidement à son baiser.<br>_-"Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant?"_ demanda-t-il en posant son front contre celui de son homme. Le botaniste eut un petit rire ironique.  
><em>-"Tu crois que c'est facile? J'ai honte, Evan. Honte d'être encore vierge à 29 ans!" <em>  
>Evan détestait voir David pleurer et effaça promptement les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, les yeux mi-clos et lui murmura:<br>_-"Je m'en fiche. C'est important, tu aurais du m'en parler. J'aurais pris plus mon temps avec toi." _  
>Le botaniste se sentit un peu plus rassuré mais continua à se perdre dans ses pensées.<br>_-"Mais c'est pas normal, à mon âge... je suis pas normal..." _  
>-<em>"Ne dis pas ça! On doit tous passer par là un jour ou l'autre, toi tu as pris un peu plus de temps. Et puis il y a les circonstances de la vie qui font que... mais ça s'apprend, comme tout le reste." <em>  
>Quand David plongea ses yeux encore rougis dans ceux d'Evan, il n'y vit que douceur et amour. Il se raccrocha à lui et posa sa tête contre son torse nu. Le militaire n'avait pas l'habitude d'exposer ses sentiments dans le cadre de son travail, mais il n'avait aucun problème à le faire en privé.<br>_-"Je t'aime, David. On a tout notre temps pour se découvrir et passer cette étape. Ensemble" _  
>Le botaniste sourit et se cala un peu plus contre son amant, enroulant l'une de ses longues jambes autour de celle du Major.<br>En passant ses doigts sur le torse d'Evan, David sentit le rouge poindre sur ses joues et un petit sourire gêné s'étira sur son visage.  
><em>-"Euh Evan... en fait... j'en ai envie" <em>  
>Le Major plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face.<br>_-"Oui?" _  
>David acquiesça, avant de souffler, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres:<br>_-"Oui" _


End file.
